Human
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information The natives of Earth! Appearance If you don't know what a human looks like, there's likely a problem here. That being said, there are humans with light mutations, splicings, hybridizations, and cybernetics in their system and still count as humans because of this, but for the most part a person can recognize a human simply by looking at their overall appearance. Personalities Humans are quite diverse in many aspects of life, but they tend to be rash and xenophobic. Always in the pursuit of bettering their lives, advancing technology, or immortality, they go through any lengths to get what they want. Cautious but confident, that's how one might describe a human. They are also deep thinkers at times - or complete imbeciles depending on who you asked. There are also humans that don't seek advancement and just seek anarchy and tend to fight one another or whatever gets in their way for the sheer entertainment. Solar System Influence Most stations you see orbiting a planet are made from Human engineers, they also lead companies such as EarthGOV. and the Colony Hospital Branches. Humans were also one point the system's leading race. This is not the case so much anymore. Civilization and Society Human civilization is almost as ancient as the race itself. From the ancient cities of Egypt and Rome, to the Modern cities of New York and Detroit. Of course all these civilizations have gone extinct, but Humans have found a way. Most humans tend to live on colony stations orbiting a planet, or like the EarthGOV group on Mars. There are small settlements on Earth of course but they tend to be overlooked by most people in the system. Humans tend to separate their people in 3 major classes: * High Class humans tend to live on stations orbiting planets in great amounts of luxury, with all they could ever want or need due to their social status in their work force. * Middle Class humans tend to live in cities or with mining companies or smaller companies, most are planet-side, but now and again some live in smaller orbital colonies. * Low class humans tend to be forgotten in the wastelands, they survive, but due to their government systems the low class humans tend to become rebels or try to form their own government system. With this all said humans tend to be a very mixed bunch, usually getting along better with other humans, but also willing to work with others if it serves a means to an end. Diplomacy Humans tend to be xenophobic, mostly from a lack of understanding of other races, but they also have a bit of a superiority complex thinking they are better than other races, this however is not true with all humans, or all races. * Drevii: Elves, and their weird magic tricks, nothing but arrogant long ears, least they're good at business. Humans tend to think of Drevii as equal if not lesser race, if for no other reason than how similar the two races are. Could even say they view them as equals. * Cybernetic: Created to serve not to think. Humans tend to treat these as objects more than a people, seeing them as a lesser race. Even then it always surprises them when a machine thinks with sentience or believes it's human - this also causes humans to think they're dangerous. * Mytharii: Savage animals, and good slaves. The more corrupt of humans only see these people as 'fair game' and good manual labor. Since they aren't humans they don't worry about 'human rights'. Of course this leads them to underestimating the Mytharii which in turn causes alot of problems for them. * Splicer: Threats but subhuman. Splicers tend to be the target of malice from humans, and only due to their history. Splicers tend to be creations of war and death, or least in the human view point. Despite this there are some splicers that are shown respect as some humans end up being a splicer for cosmetic reasons. Ultimately it's a coin flip, either they're seen as sub-human, or they're respected. * Mutant: Abominations incarnate. Humans do not like mutants, it's very hard for a human to simply 'like' a mutant from first glance. It's mostly from a lack of understanding 'what' a mutant is, but it tends to be from bad history or general prejudice that humans and mutants don't always get along. * Anshiri: Wait. . . what? Humans are confused by this race, some are impressed by what they are, some are let down because of what they are, and others still just don't even know how to react to them. It's even been noted that Anshiri tend to annoy humans due to their friendliness, but due to the trusting nature of an Anshiri they happily take advantage of the race. * Verga'an: Highly Respected Short-Stacks. When humans discovered that it was the Verga'an that helped build viking society and aid in religions and certain cultures, it was obviously a shock, but knowing that this race is like a parent race of sorts they respect them. . . of course behind their backs they might be joking about how short and stubborn they are. * Shivan: SHOOT IT IN THE HEAD! Although they are highly respected as also being a parent Race that helped humans with education and order, what they have become is nightmare fuel for humans. Humans are also likely the ones that spread the rumors they were cannibalistic robot zombies. Human Representative 'President' Gardner: I reckon ya comin' to me fer some answers 'bout Human history hm? I guess a refresher course is in order, suppose any place is good enough to start with. Ain't like ya can't look it up later if ya don't wanna, Humans use to be the apex predator of Planet Earth, now we barely got our fingers in that pie without some help from them other races. It use to be 'we're white, you’re not, do what we say' then it turned to 'we're human, your not, do what we say', but apparently aliens don't like being discriminated from so now we got ourselves a little 'extinction' situation here on Earth. We first knew there was life other than on Earth thanks to them Martians. Hm? That ain't politically correct? Well neither is sayin' I got S*** on my boots when in a fancy restaurant but ya don't hear any of us complainin'. Fine, them 'Shivan' folks were the first to make contact with us in recent years, I reckon it's 'cause we were minin' their home world or somethin' - not like they were usin' it for anythin' but a place to hide away, need more sunlight if ya asked me. They introduced us to them sea slugs- Dang Nabbit if I wanted to be politically correct I wouldn't have run for office! Now ya gonna let me finish my history lesson or ya just gonna correct everythin' I say because it's 'racist'? That's what I thought Now it was the 'Anshiri' whatever in tarnation that means that helped us get better tech since them Shivan types weren't so willin' to share what they had. Anshiri got us nice and set up with that Isis station where them fancy City Folk are livin' out peacefully around and off of Earth, makes Earth some rather temptin' property ya see. That's when the Drevii with their Mytharii pets came to try and take 'er from us. We asked 'em 'nicely' to back off, they stuck their noses up and said no, so then we asked them 'not so nicely' to rethink their options. That was the start of the System War, and due to us wantin' to get the upper hand we got them Shivan to help make better soldiers for us, thus we got them Splicers to help us win against the elves, course the cost was a human life for every splicer which wasn't as good as an idea as we first had thought. The conflicts continued and we got them mutant folks now, nothin' but Splicers and who knows what screwin' around when they shoulda been fightin'. Needless to say that's when we had to fix our war strategy to have mechanical soldiers, made things a hell of a lot easier. But seein' as how we were borrowing tech from a far more 'advanced' race of dead people they ended up startin' their own little rebellion, tell 'em to do 'one' little genocide against another race and they take it personally. Forced us into a corner to say the least, and just when things looked their bleakest, that's when the Dwarves showed up, made the Shivan race look like B-Rated movie monsters. Came to help us, said somethin' 'bout us bein' like a child race to 'em, ain't sure what they meant, some history snob might be able to tell ya more about 'em, but with their help we drove them Drevii and machines back. Hm? Ya want to know what we did about splicers and Shivan? I thought ya'd have enough sense to know 'that' much, we used them splicers to force them martians off of mars and made it home for EarthGOV, hell of a long battle that one, but just goes to show that when it comes to Humans, ya don't f*** with us, We get what we want, because we work for what we want, Amen and a Hell Ya to that Now get this dang mic off me, I got a planet to govern, ain't gonna keep itself organized. *The president that looked like a cowboy in a fancy suit was later caught on Solar News having a Dog Fight with Drevii warships just off Earth making one hell of a spectacle* In character doctor analysis noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you! *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "Hello.. My name is Doctor William Eisenstadt, one of the head researchers involved in the study of the various, er, walks of life in our lovely little solar system here. Off of the glorious Mars Colony ever so.. Red. Yes, well let's begin shall we?' Today we will be discussing- Humanity! Ahh, yes.. Humanity. The pinnacle of civilizations all across mother Earth, creators and brilliants minds of the modern world for all to marvel at and appreciate for generations to come! ...Unfortunately however we're also very good at destroying ourselves and cross government corruption but ohh.. We all have our flaws don't we? That's all that matters. .....Err, except.. -those- things. Humanity, my people are responsible for many if not all of the technological advancements in this day and age such as cybernetics, biological science and medicine, robotics and energy based weaponry, and.. Poptarts. Despite the fact we were all busy stepping over each other in the years of the Resource Wars. (Which was our reason for creating Earthgov in the first place..) We were finalizing the greatest triumph in our history, the creation of the Astral Gate! Granting us all the ability to travel between colonies across the solar system at hours instead of the years it takes from regular space exploration! A highway among the stars we called it, truly the greatest innovation of our time!...Thennnn, -it- happened. The Warp Incident.. In our all powerful arrogance (I blame the Americans..) we made some slight miscalculations in our rush, and during the day of truce during the war and the big unveiling of the gate it.. Well. Exploded causing a mass-scale distortion wave that blew apart out atmosphere and rained a hailstorm of flaming debris and rocks down onto our planet until most of us were exterminated in a global holocaust, at the same time blowing up part of the moon... In the end, we humans decided to abandon what was left of the Earth, created our current system after the apocalypse and began an exodus to our colony on Mars where we all mainly live now among the stars and various other colonies out there. ...Interesting how we manage to just continuously destroy ourselves then rebuild only for the purpose of destroying ourselves -again-. And they called -my- people lunatics.. Hmph. Well I hope you all enjoyed this segment on Humanity, and hopefully I will have the.. Distinct.. Pleasure of educating you all in the nearby future. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to need an expensive drink in order to continue to tolerate doing this.."'' '''END:::.. Race Rumors # The race can adapt to most environments that they are put in so long as they have what they need to survive. # Humans are paranoid and blame other races for major problems in the system # Humans are corrupt and will use every race if given the chance # The friendliness of a human varies on their xenophobia and their social status amongst their race # They are the ones that spread the rumors that Shivan were cannibalistic robot zombies # Humans might have been the genetic base for a good number of races in the solar system # Humans are likely able to breed with every race that can breed # The human companies like EarthGOV and other human dominant companies are working on massive war machines to try and conquer the solar system again # Humans are one of possibly only 2 races in the solar system that may or may not end up cannibalizing if they became desperate enough # Human tech is the clunkiest and easiest to learn technology - but also the easiest to make on the spot. # Humans are likely the 2nd maybe 3rd most hostile race in the system # Humans are always trying to return to the better days where they didn't have to try and survive their environment. Additional Reference Images Vendor Tiri.jpg Unnamed (27).png Unnamed (26).png Unnamed (25).png FB IMG 1529948708248.jpg Human.png Pictures here are not owned by RoE and are merely here for reference purposes only.Category:Races & Species